The Rose F. Kennedy Center conducts basic and clinical research on the normal and aberrant development of the nervous system and on factors that influence human development. The clinical facilities of the Center, in addition to their role in research programs, provide services for infants and children with developmental disabilities. Several research and clinical training programs are based in the Center. The staff is multidisciplinary representing eight basic science and clinical departments within the Albert Einstein College of Medicine. Basic research programs of the Center focus upon the biological factors that influence the development and organization of the central nervous system, especially the development of neurons and their connections, receptor sites and neurotransmitters. Research on diseases that affect the brain include studies of immune mechanisms and demyelinating disorders, of the genetically determined lysosomal storage disorders and on the impact of toxic agents on the nervous system. The neurological and behavioral aspects of normal and aberrant human development are under intensive study. The emergence of visual and auditory processing capacities, intermodal sensory integration and of language in both normal and high risk infant populations are being investigated, employing both behavioral and sophisticated electrophysiological techniques. The interaction of biological and social factors on cognitive and emotional development is of particular interest. Epidemiological and social aspects of developmental disorders are also a major concern of Center investigators. The impact of perinatal factors, including nutrition, prematurity and neonatal care on neurobehavioral development is under longitudinal study. The clinical and clinical research facilities include a regional genetic counselling program, the low birth weight follow-up and evaluation (LIFE) program, and the Children's Evaluation and Rehabilitation Center (CERC). The CERC also provides the base for the Kennedy Center's University Affiliated Program.